


Koji Eric

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Pokemon, Rocketshipping; neoshipping;, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: Jessie and James 2nd child after Rose.*********WARNING!!!!!! PLEASE NOTE!!!*********This fic is about stillbirth and as such is emotional. You may find it a hard read, I certainly found it a hard write. Please please keep this in mind!!!Set in @rocketbabe verse and serves as a prequel to 'Rainbow Horizon'
Relationships: Kojirou | James & Musashi | Jessie, Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie, Kosaburou | Butch & Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy
Kudos: 9





	Koji Eric

James's POV

_"I'm so very sorry... but I cannot find a heartbeat. I'm afraid the baby has passed away..."_

Those words were still raging inside my head as Jessie gently breathed her way through another contraction. She never let go of my hand as the physical and emotional pain tore through her body. It was so unbelievably cruel that she still had to go through labour and delivery. I had notified my parents of the situation in the hope they'd at least offer some of my inheritence to pay for a c-section. Wishful thinking clearly - like they gave a shit! I ran my hands soothingly up and down her back, just talking to her. Telling her how much I loved her, how proud I was of her and how unbelievably strong she was. She didn't make a sound throughout, even during this horrific time I was in awe of her.

Just 48 hours before we'd received the earth shattering news that our unborn baby had passed away. Jessie was 32 weeks pregnant. I remember the room spinning out of control when the words left the doctor's lips and i'd ran from the room to be sick. Jessie hadn't cried, or screamed or done anything which she could have easily done and everyone would have more than understood. She was silent and focused. The doctor had warned me it was likely severe shock or even denial. This had continued right through to now as she prepared to bring our lifeless child into the world. She truly put me to shame.

"It won't be long now...she's nearly there" the midwife whispered to me kindly.  
"What can I do?" I asked wearily.  
"Just continue doing what you're doing James. You're being strong for her which is so important right now. I think she's 'in the zone' at the moment but knowing you're there will help as much as is realistically possible" the midwife explained. I nodded and continued trailing my hands up and down Jessie's back before gently scooping her hair up and fastening it. She gave a whimper and voluntarily bared down hard.

"Jessie how is it feeling sweetheart?" Asked the midwife gently.  
"I want to push now...but i'm scared" Jessie murmoured.  
I didn't think my heart could shatter anymore than it already had. I wished I was man, well, woman enough to do it for her.   
"That's fine, just do what you need to do. I'll only intervene if you want me to" the midwife replied. "I'll keep you updated so you know exactly what is happening".  
"And i'm here too Jessie..." I said. "I won't leave your side". She really was being so calm.

Jessie shakily brought her knees up and beared down again. She knew what she had to do, no matter how agonising it was going to be. She gripped my hand tightly as she pushed even harder, grimacing as the unpleasant ring of fire finally took hold.  
"Ooww" she whimpered.  
"Just push through it baby" I whispered.  
I glanced down and could see something starting to peek through. I hadn't wanted to look yet, I just focused on Jessie.  
"Ok the head is nearly head out Jessie. We should have him here on the next 2 pushes. But I can catch him if you need me too" said the midwife.  
Jessie didn't respond. I had the sense to know she just wanted this over with no matter what it took. I held both her hands as she pushed again and the head finally emerged. I still dared not to look. I couldn't lose it yet, I needed to be strong for her.

"You're almost there Jessie. Now listen when baby comes out obviously they'll be quite floppy so i'll make sure they are wrapped nice and tight in the blanket. Baby will also be quite grey in colour just to warn you. But they're still your baby".  
I collapsed into fresh tears as I continued holding her hands. She buried my head in my chest and gave 1 final push before our child emerged.

And silence. A small part of me still prayed for that cry, a gargle. Something. Anything. But it never came...

"It's a little boy" the midwife said quietly as she wrapped our son tightly in a blanket. Jessie still clung desperately to me, not daring to lift her head and look.  
"Would you like to hold him Jessie?"  
"Please can you give him to James..." she muttered. I glanced over at the midwife and nodded.  
"Of course..." she tiptoed over and placed the little bundle in my arms before dimming the lights slightly.  
"I'll give you some time alone but if you need anything the buzzer is beside the bed".  
"Thank you" I whispered, wiping my eyes. "I know it's probably not the nicest part of your job..."  
"No it isn't" she replied sadly. "When I finish my shift after a stillbirth I go home and light a candle for the baby and of course the family. So I will again tonight".

She left the room and in that moment it was just myself, Jessie and our son. All that was missing was our little Rose. Having discussed the pros and cons extensively, Jessie and I had decided it wasn't in her best interests to see the baby for herself. I would however, take a picture for her along with another bout of careful explaining about why the baby wouldn't be coming home.  
I gulped and finally looked down. There he was. So small, so very small. But he was perfect, he had all his fingers, all his toes and the faintest little mop of violet hair. He looked like he was sleeping.

"Hey little guy" I whispered as I bent to kiss him. He was cold which stupidly I wasn't expecting...  
"We love you so much, we're so sorry..."  
My tears started flowing again and a few spilt on the baby's cheek. I gently wiped them away and turned to Jessie.  
"He's perfect Jess" I said. "Would you like to hold him?"  
After several moments, Jessie hoisted herself up and cautiously offered her arms. I placed our little boy in her arms and took a step back. I watched as she took in every one of his delicate features just as I had. Savouring his touch and making sure to remember every last detail of him.

"I'm going to take a picture Jess... is that ok?" I asked. She nodded.  
I pulled out my camera and took the snap. It was raw, it was emotional but for what it was worth, it was a beautiful shot. As I pocketed it I heard crying. Jessie was now sobbing over our little boy. My stomach sank... truth be told I had been getting concerned about her not showing emotion but it was a relief for me even if that sounded selfish.  
"I'm...i'm so sorry James. I just couldn't cry until I saw him for real. Part of me was holding on incase it was a mistake" she sobbed.  
"Shh...I know Jess, I felt the same" I admitted. "I'm so proud of you though, he is gorgeous isn't he?"  
"He is..." Jessie croaked. "We...we are still going to give him a name right?!"  
"Of course! Uh any ideas?" I said.  
"No...none" Jessie said sadly.  
"Wait. What was that name Rose suggested if the baby was a boy? You remember it was the name of that funny character in one of her books?" I said.

"Koji?" Jessie whispered.  
"Yeah..." I replied.  
"That's perfect..." she said. "A perfect name for a perfect boy..."  
"Koji Morgan" I breathed.  
"No. Koji Eric Morgan" Jess concluded.  
"Eric?"  
"Yeah... after your Pop-Pops?"  
"Thank you Jessie. That's wonderful..."  
We sat in silence after that just cuddling and occasionally talking to Koji. The midwife came back to take his name and bring Jessie some water.  
"Some parents find it a comfort to bath and dress the baby if you feel this would help you?" She suggested.  
Jessie nodded, silent tears spilling from her cheeks. She had brought along a little white babygrow with a meowth stitched on the shoulder. Rose had chosen it for the baby and it had to be gender neutral as we hadn't wanted to find out the sex.

Taking great care, we worked together to give little Koji his first bath. It seemed strange that the things we were doing for the first time would also be the last time for him and we wanted to cherish every moment. Jessie gently laid him on the bed before fastening his nappy and placing the babygro on him. I took a further picture of Jessie with Koji and she done the same for me. Then the midwife took one of us all together. Finally I took some of Koji in his little basket nestled in a cream blanket and a little teddy - again chosen by Rose.  
"We should ask Rose if she'd want the teddy back or... you know... it should go with him..." Jessie said slowly.

I knew what she was getting at and I gently pulled her into an embrace. We cried together for some time...

Organising Koji's funeral was something neither of us wanted to face. I knew it was going to destroy us both...  
________________________________________

Jessie's POV

The days that followed after were a complete blur. After saying our goodbyes to Koji I had left the hospital to return home. I was so worried about having to face Rose but she was being a good, quiet girl when we arrived. James's Nanny and Pops had been looking after her during all of this and quietly encouraged her to come and give me a cuddle and kiss.  
"We explained to the little dear she needs to be a good girl. Not that she's ever anything different" said Eric.  
"Thank you both" I said weakly. I was still feeling quite delicate after the birth and worse still, my milk had come in. With no baby to feed it was more than I could bear and I'd had a complete breakdown with James prior to getting in the car.

As James's grandparents ushered themselves out I heard his Nanny speak in a hushed tone.  
"I left the nursery as you left it but I shut the door just incase. Wasn't sure what you wanted to do. I hope that's ok..."  
"Yes thank you" James said. "And thank you for everything..."  
"We're here if you need anything dear. Do look after Jessie".  
The truth was, we needed to look after each other. Not to mention Rose as well.  
I sat down on the sofa, not really sure what to do with myself when she came over and gave me a cuddle. I breathed in her delicate little scent - she smelt like Koji. I managed a small smile as I brushed her hair from her face.

"Are you feeling better now Mummy?" She asked.  
Such a simple question! From the mouth of babes! I shook my head.  
"Not really sweetheart. But you know it's ok to be sad don't you?"  
"Oh...yeah I am very sad" Rose said quietly. "I wanted the baby to come home so I could play with him".  
I choked back the tears as I pulled her into another cuddle.  
"Me too baby. Me too"  
James came back into the room. I gazed up at the man I loved and noticed for the first time just how grey and haunted he looked. His eyes with puffy but I could tell he was trying to be strong for me.  
"Did you want me to take Rose to bed?" He asked.  
"I'll do it..." I said. "I just... want to be close to her at the moment..."  
I carried Rose upstairs and placed her in her bed. Usually she was ultra bouncy and asking for stories but tonight she was quiet and settled quickly. She stretched out her tiny legs and looked out of her window up at the stars.  
"Is baby Koji up there watching us?" She asked me innocently.  
The question caught me off guard and I could feel a lump forming in my throat again. I nodded.  
"Yes he is sweetheart. He loves and misses you" I said.

"Did he like his teddy?" Rose asked.  
"Yes he loved it! He said thank you! Actually Rose...Daddy and I wanted to ask you, did you want the teddy back or should it stay with Koji?" I asked.  
"Stay with Koji" Rose said seriously.  
"Sure?" I asked.  
"Yes! He might be scared and lonely where he's going. So his teddy can keep him company and he can cuddle it so he won't feel sad!" Rose explained.  
Suddenly finding myself unable to speak, I nodded and quickly kissed her goodnight. After closing her bedroom door I tip-toed into the bathroom. Bot able to take any more I slid down the door and broke down in sobs.  
Of course it wasn't long before James was at the door...  
"Jessie?"  
I reached up and undone the door to let him in. He flung himself on me and we both sobbed on the cold bathroom floor together.  
"I'm sorry James!" I cried. "I'm so so sorry..."  
"Oh Jessie, it's not your fault sweetheart! It's no-ones fault..." James said.  
"I couldn't protect him..." I said. "I let him down!"  
"No you didn't! Don't you see? There was nothing anyone could have done. You cannot blame yourself. You're a perfect Mother, you didn't do anything wrong".

I continued crying into his chest as he held me for what seemed like hours. It could have been hours for all I knew. For we had both lost all concept of time. Our world as we knew it had stood completely still.  
________________________________________

James's POV

The day of Koji's funeral arrived. They tried where possible to prioritise children's funerals so thankfully we didn't have to wait longer than necessary.  
It was a strange atmosphere in our house that morning. My Mother and Father were not attending but attempted to send flowers. They promptly got told where to shove them! Nanny and Pops by contrast were great at caring for Rose and making arrangements so we didn't have to. There was no way we would have got through it without them. Meowth, who had cut short a trip back to his hometown when he had heard what happened was also there. And Mondo. I had always held Mondo at arm's length as I knew he fancied Jessie but to his credit he did busy himself with sorting flowers and the masses of sympathy cards that had started arriving in the post.

I had decided I was going to read a brief euology for Koji and was just skimming over it when Mondo came up to me.  
"James...I uh...I got asked to give you this..." he said as he passed me an envelope. Confused, I opened it. It was another sympathy card.  
"Oh uh thanks...pop it with the rest?" I said. Mondo shifted uncomfortably.  
"Uh read it first..."  
I opened it up and started reading...

Dear Jessie, James & Rose,

For the first time ever, we have no words.  
B's number - 555 3829 192

Butch, Cassidy, Chase & Bella

"Blimey, we are priviledged!" I muttered.  
"If it's any consolation, they were at odds over what to do" Mondo explained. "Butch wanted to come along today but Cassidy said they should mind their business...think she feels awkward".  
"I think seeing Cassidy would finish Jessie off to be honest" I admitted. "Is Butch coming then?"  
"He was hoping to if he can leave the lab on time" Mondo said gently. "If you don't want him there I can text him now?"  
"No it's fine... i'll let Jessie know..." I said.  
Jessie was sat on the sofa, Rose's head in her lap. Hesitantly, I showed her the card.  
"Well...I wasn't expecting that" she admitted. "That's Butch's writing mind!"  
"Oh is it?"  
"Yeah... see how neat it is?"  
"Ohh um well he was hoping to come along today if you're ok with that?"  
"Is it just Butch?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's fine".  
Nanny suddenly appeared at the door.

"The cars are here dear..."  
________________________________________

Butch's POV

I pulled up outside the church and remained seated in the car until I recognised someone I knew. Even though it was a child's funeral, a baby's funeral I was still anxious about talking to strangers.  
"Way to make it about yourself Clutch!" I thought to myself. I checked in my rear view mirror even though I knew i'd hidden the child seats from view. It seemed insensitive somehow rocking up with them. I badly needed a smoke too but there was no way I was going to go in smelling of it. Not today.  
Eventually I saw Mondo's car pull up. Pocketing my sunglasses, I got out and went to meet him.

"You made it then?" He said to me.  
"Yeah...explained to Namba and he let me go an hour early. Are they uh... expecting many from Team Rocket?" I asked. Mondo shook his head.  
"No I don't think so. It's quite a small thing to be honest. They are not really in a place to put on a big do".  
"Understandable" I nodded.  
"Cassidy and the twins at home?"  
"Yeah...she had the day off. She didn't think it appropriate we go but I didn't want to not acknowledge it you know?"

"I think they'll be grateful you're here" Mondo reasoned. "Speaking of which!"  
We both fell silent as the hearse pulled up with the family car close behind it. My throat ran dry as I spied the tiny coffin surrounded by more flowers than I had seen in my entire life. I hung back as they exchanged greetings with attendees before it was my turn...  
"Thanks for coming Butch" James muttered. We shook hands and then to my complete surprise Jessie hugged me.  
"Thank you" she whispered.

We were all ushered inside as James went to the back of the hearse ready to carry the little coffin inside. Seeing him carry the most precious cargo I realised then just what a strong man he was. He looked fucking broken beyond belief but... there was no way I could have done it. I wanted to just get back and hold the twins and never let them go.  
________________________________________

James's POV

As the tiny church filled up I clasped my fingers with Jessie's giving it an affectionate squeeze every so often. She just stared straight ahead at our little boy enclosed in his casket. Her eyes were heavy and bloodshot. When the time had come to leave, Rose had, for the first time in her life thrown a bit of wobbly as she wanted to come. A fuss had ensued with everyone trying to get involved. Jessie had sobbed "I can't do this!" and walked out the house to the car. Sending Mondo and Nanny to check on her, I pulled Rose onto my lap and tried my best to explain why a funeral wasn't for a 4 year old. Completely selfishly I asked her to be strong for us. It was terrible pressure to put on a little girl but she eventually agreed and even looked a little guilty for kicking off. I gave her a cuddle and told her it was ok. She truly was and still is, my absolute pride and joy.

Glancing round, I saw a couple of familiar faces from Team Rocket. Butch had slipped in at the back, he caught my eye and nodded to me. I was hoping to catch him after to thank him properly. There weren't many of us, but everyone who loved Koji no matter how briefly was here and that was all that mattered.  
The priest made his way to the front and nodded to the congregation. 

"Good morning. Today we're all gathered to celebrate Kojiro or Koji as he was known. The loss of a child, especially one which had yet to experience life is a pain beyond any other. I know Jessie and James are grateful to each and every one of you for being here today. Now I believe Koji's father James would like to say a few words?"

I made my way to the front, painfully aware that all eyes were now on me. Public speaking wasn't exactly my greatest strength but I was determined to do this for Koji. If Jessie could give birth to him...I had only written a few lines as I wasn't sure I could manage lots... I gazed over to the tiny casket and with a deep breath starting speaking.

"Before Koji was even born, he was loved so much, not only by us but by his sister and family and friends. He had deep violet hair and the tiniest button nose. For what it's worth we think he would have been full of character and a joy to be around. Both Jessie and I are still harbouring a lot of guilt but we hope in time this was ease and we can enjoy the memories we have of our son".

I flung the piece of paper down before burying my face with 1 hand. Sensing I needed immediate support, Mondo came up and gently guided me down. Meowth thankfully was comforting Jessie. There was a horrible silence as I returned to my seat. I re-call hearing some quiet sobs from others including my grandparents. Trying to be strong was exhausting and I wasn't sure how much more I could take...

By the time we made our way outside for the burial I felt completely numb like I was watching the whole thing from outside my own body. Every time someone spoke to me it just sounded foggy as if I was trying to listen to them from underneath water. As Koji's casket was lowered carefully into the ground I tried my best to ignore the stabbing sensation I was feeling in my stomach and chest. I sank to my knees beside the grave, not crying but because I simply could not hold myself or anyone else up anymore. 

I wanted out.  
________________________________________

Butch's POV

I wasn't planning on sticking around for the wake afterwards but Mondo convinced me to stay at least for a little while. It was being held at a small country club presumably via James's Grandparent's connections. A small buffet was laid out but no-one was really touching it. Well...apart from that mangey cat of theirs. I hung back at the bar, standing awkwardly with a pint as Mondo spoke to Eric, James's Grandfather and his Grandma was embracing Jessie. It was hard to know what to do or say, if I had known sooner I was going to make it I would have brought the card down myself rather than passing it to Mondo.

I continued to scour the room and as I gazed around I realised James was missing. It seemed strange to me that he wasn't here supporting his wife as he had been all day. A nervous feeling appeared within the pit of my stomach, something just wasn't sitting right to me. I placed my drink down and went to look outside. Call it man's instinct or whatever you will...  
The country club was situated on a cliff overlooking the south of Lavender Town. It was a nice location but possibly a little popular with folk who maybe were just that little too ambivilent about life. It wasn't long before I spotted James, he was casually leant up swigging from a bottle. As I grew closer however, I realised to my horror he was on the wrong side of the safety railings.

"Uh...Jim? What are you doing?" I asked. James didn't look at me. He continued drinking from his bottle. I noticed his eyes were baggy and blood-shot and he had that exhausted look of someone who had physically been crying non-stop most of the day.  
"Trying to figure out why my son is dead!" He muttered.  
"Well...I don't think the answer's in that bottle" I said. It meant to sound sympathetic but it possibly didn't come out like that. James didn't react though.  
"You come out for a smoke?" He asked.  
"Nah...i'm trying not to today. I left them in my car" I explained.  
"Which ones yours?"  
"Uh..the silver SUV there" I said pointing. "Why?"  
"Go and get them."  
"Oh no honestly...I don't need..."  
"Yeah well...I do!"

"Well can you at least come back over this side of the railings. You're giving me the heebeejeebees!" I said sharply.  
James rolled his eyes and carefully climbed back over. I offered my hand to help but he didn't take it. He slumped down on a nearby bench staring blankly ahead.  
"Right uh...stay!" I commanded. I literally sprinted to my car to grab the cigarettes, afraid that he'd suddenly hurl himself over in my absence. When I returned he was thankfully still in the same place.  
"You weren't really gonna do it were you?" I asked him. James shrugged.  
"Not intentionally. But hey, if a gust of wind caught me...doubt I would have fought it".  
"Yeah I get that. I remember the days of giving zero fucks very well. C'mere" I said as James leaned in for my lighter. He took a puff and promptly coughed.  
"Didn't know you smoked" I smirked.  
"I don't."

We both continued smoking in silence for several minutes. No-one had seemed to notice that either of us had gone yet which was just as well as James clearly needed the time out. We were ok when it really mattered, we both knew that deep down. But we played up to the rivalry mainly to shut Jessie and Cassidy up. I know I certainly did.  
"You know...you're a real brave man Jim" I said.  
"How so?"  
"Just y'know, reading that stuff out, carrying his casket in. I dunno if I could have done it..."  
"I done it for him" James said honestly. "I guess I just wanted to give his send off justice. I never got a chance to be his dad but that way I could... Rose is my absolute princess, she is the perfect child. But... I do feel robbed of that father/son bond. Your twins are 1 of each aren't they?"

I nodded. "Yeah that's right. Chase my lad, he's a good kid. Very easy-going and laid back. He gives us no trouble. Although you say about the father/son bond he's all about his Mum. He's a Mummy's boy".  
I did hesitate a little then, worried that what i'd said had sounded insensitive but James managed a small smile.  
"So your daughter is all for you?"  
"Well... I wouldn't go that far" I replied. "Bels is a little madam. She's cheeky, sassy and a ball of energy. The opposite to your little one!"  
James stubbed his cigarette out and leant forward on the bench clasping his hands, his lavender hair partially obscuring his face.  
"I'm not brave Butch. I'm a fucking mess. I don't feel strong, I feel lost, in pain and completely destroyed to be honest with you. But compared to what Jessie has gone through... you know she still had to give birth to him? How the hell is she meant to ever get over something like that? I just feel like a complete joke..."

"So what uh...actually happened?" I asked awkwardly. James sat back and folded his arms tightly.  
"We were out walking as a family, not too far from here actually. Well we came across a Pikachu nest. Rose wanted to play with them and rushed ahead, she grabbed one but Jessie could see it was getting spooked. As she lifted it away from Rose the Pikachu shocked Jessie. It was a strong one, similar wattage to the twerp's Pikachu..."  
"Fuck..." I muttered.  
"So yeah...we rushed to the hospital, I remember hysterically calling the duty midwife as I drove over. She said they'd get theatre on standby but it was too late. He was already gone..."  
"James...I...just have no words..." I said. "I didn't even know electric attacks could be dangerous for pregnant women"  
"We did, kind of. But people need to know the full facts. I don't want anyone else to go through what we have. Once we're in a better place I was thinking of trying to get some sort of educational campaign going..." James explained.

I nodded. "You should. It could be Koji's legacy. He might end up being the catalyst that saves another unborn baby's life".  
"Well that's the long term plan anyway" James said. "We don't want his death to be in vain".  
"It won't." I reassured him. "But Jim, listen to me, you ARE strong. You guys are fucking incredible to still be standing after all you've been through. It's still very raw at the moment so uh... be kind to yourselves".  
"Thanks Bob..." he muttered with a small smile.  
"Heh. I'll let you have that one!" I replied. I got up from the bench and offered my hand again. This time he took it, I reached up and gripped his shoulder before the both of us headed back inside.  
________________________________________

Jessie's POV

In the weeks that followed, we had our good days and our bad days. Sometimes they alternated as plainly as day and night. Other times they lingered for a while, you think you're turning a corner and then bam...a crying baby in the shop or a nappy commercial on T.V. Then you were back to square one. Other Mums at Rose's Kindergarten although sympathetic didn't really know what to say. I think what really hurt James the most though was the lack of contact from his parents. I swear they still had it in their heads that he'd go home to Jessibelle some day. Apparantly his mother had suffered an early miscarriage before he was born and they seemed to have the attitude of 'it was one of those things, brush it under the rug and try again'. But we couldn't do that. Koji was not 'one of those things'. He was our baby boy, he mattered, he was wanted and he was so so loved. 

After a couple of months, James returned to work, albeit part-time to start off with. He was still trying to be strong but I convinced him that he needed to be gentle with himself. I wanted us to be as well as we possibly could be given the circumstances for Rose rather than throwing ourselves straight back into work and ignoring everything. It turned out to be absolutely the right decision as 6 months later he secured a promotion. By this point Rose was 4 1/2 and we were down to the last few months before she started school. James and I agreed we wanted to make the time special for her but it was her bright idea that caught us off guard 1 evening.

"Come along then Rose, teeth and pyjammas before story" I called softly. Rose appeared rubbing her eyes and followed me to the bathroom. As she started cleaning her teeth I took the opportunity to speak without interruptions. As lovely as she was, she was still like any other 4 year old!  
"So Rose, Daddy and I were thinking... as we've had a really sad time with Koji going to heaven and it's not long now before you start school, we were thinking we all deserve a special treat. Have you got any ideas?" I asked her.  
Rose finished brushing her teeth and looked at me.  
"Maybe a picnic?" She beamed. "We can make cakes for it!"  
"Haha you and your picnics! Oh we were thinking something really special Rose! Maybe a day trip out?"  
"Pokemon land?" James smirked as he appeared in the doorway. I span round and gave him a funny look.  
"Oh James! Really?! As if that place is still open!" I laughed.  
"No Mummy it really is! Some of my friends at Kindergarten were talking about it!" Rose said.

"Well regardless! I think we can do a bit better than Pokemon land!" I eyerolled. James picked Rose up and carried her to her bed. Her eyes were heavy and she soon snuggled up under her duvet. We gently kissed her goodnight and she murmoured softly to us.  
"I think the rides would be scary anyway..."  
"Well you have a think my darling! And whatever it is you next suggest we'll do it! Goodnight!" James winked as he closed her bedroom door.   
"Famous last words you realise!" I said as I cocked an eyebrow at him. James shook his head.  
"Nah. She'll say the Ponyta sanctury again. She loves that place. Remember her last birthday?"  
"I try not to..." I groaned. We had hosted her 3rd birthday there and it ended up with 20 screaming kids high on sugar trying to ride the Ponyta all at the same time. 

How no-one got burnt we'd never know...  
________________________________________

James's POV

"Daddy?"  
...  
"Daddy?!"  
...  
"Daddy are you asleep?"  
...  
"Hm? Wha? Oh Rose it's 3 in the morning! What's wrong sweetheart did you have a bad dream?"  
...  
"No Daddy but I thought about what we should do!"

"Oh really? Well can't it wait til morning? Daddy is really tired..."  
...  
"But Daddy I might forget! Please! It's a really good idea!"  
...  
"Fine" I mumbled sleepily as I scooted over and she climbed in. "What's the plan then?"  
"I want to do a trip to Alola" she giggled.  
"Eh???! Rose, Alola is miles away...we'd have to go for a few weeks"  
"But Meowth said there are new Pokemon over there! I'd love to see them! And Meowth said the sun would do Mummy good. And Meowth said he wouldn't mind the house to himself... and Meowth said..."  
"Meowth says a lot of things sweetheart..." I muttered. "Too many things infact. There is a reason why cats shouldn't talk".

"Meowth said you would say that..." Rose said giggling.  
"Yeah well, tell Meowth I said to go f..."  
"James!"  
Jessie was now awake. She leant up on one elbow and gave me a look to warn me not to finish that sentance.  
"Well I think it's a great idea" she said sleepily. "Alola is such a beautiful place and it would be such a wonderful experience. I wish I could have gone more places when I was young..."  
"And we could go to the beach and I can collect some seashells" added Rose. "Pretty ones that are colourful!"  
"Ok! Ok!" I laughed. "Screw it, why not? We deserve it don't we? I'll look up flights in the morning. Now can we all go back to sleep please?!"

Rose scuttled off back to her own room and I settled back down on my pillow before wrapping my arms around Jessie and pulling her close. My girls were right, it was a great idea! And as I dozed off I was actually starting to feel rather excited myself.

For the first time in months we had something to look forward to as a family. Although we would have gladly swapped this trip for Koji in a heartbeat, I knew he would be there with us every step of the way...


End file.
